Mi bella reina
by The animal fairy 1
Summary: Pixie Hollow es gobernado por un Rey que no le importar el bienestar de las otras hadas y solo le interesa el poder. Clarión es hijastra de este Rey y Milori esta asociado con los Rebeldes que lo quieren destronar. En la historia Milori y Clarión se enamoran pero ¿Como podrán hacer su amor posible con sus deferencias? En esta historia también se destaca el amor de Rosetta y Sled.
1. Chapter 1

_**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**_

_**Atención esta historia de amor de C & M no es igual a la que muestran en la película Tinkerbell. **_

_**El Rated es T porque puede contener algo de violencia.**_

_**Mi bella Reina**_

**Prologo**

Pixie Hollow es un lugar donde habitan las hadas en el país de Nunca Jamás. Este lugar solía ser un sitio tranquilo, cálido, seguro para todas las hadas y a todos se los trataba por igual. Era gobernado por un Rey muy querido y una Reina muy amable a los que todos querían, también se esperaba mucho de su pequeña hija, quien era igual a su madre. Un día el Rey de Pixie Hollow muere debido a una enfermedad dejando a la Reina viuda y a la Princesa sin padre. Al poco tiempo, la Reina vuelve a casarse con otro Sparrowman llamado Alister, pero este tenía una forma diferente de pensar a la del antiguo Rey. Misteriosamente la Reina mure una noche, las hadas sanadoras dijeron que su corazón simplemente había dejado de latir. Alister tomo el control total del Reino y se hizo cargo de criar a la joven princesa.

Al pasar los años Pixie Hollow se transformó en un lugar oscuro. Alister se encargó de arruinar todo lo bueno que había, pues él creía en la guerra y despreciaba a los pobres. Las hadas tenían que pagar impuestos y los que no lo hacían eran castigados y se los dejaba sin hogar. Hubo hadas y Sparrowman quienes se opusieron a las leyes del nuevo Rey y decidieron llamarse Los Rebeldes, con la esperanza de destronar a Alister y devolver la paz a Pixie Hollow. El problema era que Alister no estaba solo, había otras personas poderosas a quienes les gustaba su forma de pensar, y con ayuda de ellos, se encargó de desterrar a los que se opusieran a su reinado. Los Rebeldes formaron una sociedad pequeña aceptando y dando refugio a toda hada o sparrowman que quisieran destronar a Alister.

Milori era un adolescente huérfano que pertenecía a Los Rebeldes. Había perdido a sus padres cuando era solo un niño y tenía muy pocos recuerdos sobre ellos. Dewey, otro Sparrowman que formaba parte de Los Rebeldes, se encargó de criarlo y darle el cariño de una familia. Una tarde Milori estaba dando un paseo por el bosque cuando vio que una bella Hada pelo lacio, largo, brillante como él solo, ojos celestes y alas doradas que parecían a las de una mariposa estaba siendo atacada por un halcón. Milori tomo un enorme palo y peleo con el halcón hasta espantarlo.

Hada: Gracias- dijo sonriéndole.

Milori: De nada- dejo el palo a un lado- soy Milori ¿y tú?

Hada: Me llamo Clarión, es un placer conocerte.

Clarión y Milori se hicieron amigos al instante. Pasaron mucho tiempo juntos eses día, Clarión incluso llego a quererlo más que un amigo. De repente, otro Sparrowman pelirrojo grande algo musculoso salta arriba de Milori.

Clarión: Merloc déjalo en paz.

Intento detener a Merloc pero este la aparto. Milori logró zafarse de las manos de su atacante pero lo volvió a atrapar antes de poder escaparse. Merloc lo ato con unas cuerdas y lo mantuvo en el piso poniéndole su pie en la espalda

Milori: Suéltame...

Merloc: Silencio- ordeno- ¿Qué no sabes quién es ella Rebelde?- saco un cuchillo.

"¿Rebelde?" Clarión no podía creerlo.

Clarión: Rebelde o no déjalo, él me salvo la vida.

Merloc: Deja de defenderlo, deberías estar en el castillo se supone que no puedes salir. Este Rebelde pudo llevarla a una trampa y ahora recibirá su castigo… pagando con sus alas.

Clarión: ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño!

Merloc: Lo siento princesa pero su padre me lo ordena.

Otros Sparrowman llegaron para llevarse a Clarión al castillo mientras esta gritaba que no le hicieran daño a Milori. Cuando Merloc se quedó solo con Milori lanzo una risa maligna.

Merloc: Prepárate Rebelde.

Milori: Aunque me quites las alas jamás lograras detenerme.

Merloc: Jaja ya lo veremos…se dice que un hada no es nada sin sus alas.

Milori: No te tengo miedo. Créeme, tu Rey será destronado y algún día la paz regresara...

_**Bueno esto solo es el Prologo. Espero les interese la historia y prometo subir el capítulo pronto, quizá tarde un poco porque quiero terminar con mi otra historia. **_

_**Si tienen algún comentario o alguna idea háganmelo saber.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	2. El plan

_**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**_

_**Pasaron los años, Milori se hizo un joven adulto y Clarión también. **_

_**Tinkerbell y todos los demás son adolescentes.**_

_**Kryo de Jamir: Gracias por avisarme de mi error. **_

_**El plan **_

Los Rebeldes habitaban en un lugar escondido en el bosque conocido como _El Refugio. _Ahí era el único sitio donde las hadas que se oponían al Rey podían vivir en paz. Para Alister se le hizo más difícil lidiar contra ellos. Cada vez aumentaban en número y muchas veces sus soldados no eran suficientes para derrotarlos. Más de una vez mando guerreros al bosque para encontrar _El Refugio _pero habían vuelto sin éxito.

Pasaron 8 años desde que Milori perdió su ala. En ese tiempo, Taron, un Rebelde mucho mayor que él, se comprometió a ayudarlo. Mientras Dewey se encargó de su educación, Taron le enseño a pelear, a armar estrategias de combate e incluso lo ayudo a domesticar una lechuza para que pudiera volar.

Milori termino convirtiéndose en uno de Los Rebeldes más queridos y más fuertes. Él estaba al mando de las misiones, se aseguraba de que todo estuviera bajo control y se hacía cargo de la defensa. Más de una vez tuvo que pelear con los soldados de Rey para proteger a personas indefensas, no solo las que habitaban en _El Refugio;_ si no, también, a otras hadas que habitaban en Pixie Hollow y se sentían amenazadas. Incluso tuvo más de un encuentro con Merloc.

Ese día Milori estaba planeando entrar de incognito al castillo del Rey para robar alimentos. Así podría alimentar tanto a Los Rebelde como al pueblo de Pixie Hollow. Dewey lo estaba ayudando con las estrategias.

Dewey: Creo que ya está todo listo. Lo único que nos falta seria unos trajes y las máscaras para la fiesta.

Milori: Pues entonces no creo que haya mucho problema ¿Dónde está Fawn y Sled? Los quiero listos.

Dewey: Cociéndolos como los conozco ahora mismo deben estar teniendo un duelo de espadas en el salón de entrenamiento.

Tal y como lo dijo Dewey, Fawn y Sled estaban teniendo un duelo de practica con espadas de madera. Sled tenía la victoria en ese momento. Cuando intenta dar un golpecito en el estómago de Fawn, esta se hace a un lado y le pega en la espalda tirándolo automáticamente al piso.

Fawn: Diez a tres y voy ganando mi buen amigo.

Sled: Solo tuviste suerte.

¿?: Una suerte que espero nos ayude este noche en caso de que las cosas se pongan un poco feas- interrumpió una voz amigable.

Fawn y Sled se dieron vuelta y vieron a Milori acercarse a ellos.

Milori: ¿Ya están listos?

Sled: Mas que listos ¿O no Fawn?

Fawn: Perfectamente listos y si llego a ver a Merloc sentirá el filo de mi espada.

Milori: No harás tal cosa.

Fawn: ¡¿Qué?! Pero eso no es justo, he entrenado muy duro…

Milori: Aun así, Merloc es un Sparrowman con mucha más experiencia que tú. No quiero que nada te lastime.

Fawn: Insisto en que no es justo- tiro la espada a un lado-al final tanto trabajo para nada.

Sled: Fawn- trato de calmarla.

Fawn: ¡No! Es que simplemente no quiero dejar las cosas así…ya mejor déjenme sola.

Fawn salió del salón de entrenamiento enojada. Sled intento ir por ella pero Milori lo detuvo.

Milori: Yo iré por ella. Tú ve preparar a los demás.

Sled: De acuerdo.

Milori encontró a Fawn sentada en la rama de un árbol mirando la puesta de sol. Trepo en él y se sento junto a ella.

Fawn: Quiero hacerle lo mismo que me hizo a mí.

Milori: Hacerlo no te devolverá a tu padre.

Fawn: Pero estaré más tranquila.

Milori: No, no lo estarás. Escucha Fawn, tu padre no hubiera querido esto. Él hubiera preferido que pelees solo por el bien de las personas no por venganza. Sé cómo te sientes, no fuiste la única que lo perdió.

A Fawn le salieron algunas lágrimas. Merloc se encargó de quitarle lo único bueno que tenía. Si no fuera por Milori ella ahora estaría sola.

Milori: Taron fue una gran persona y un gran guerrero. Estare siempre en deuda con él, fue como un padre para mí al igual que Dewey. Si algo malo te pasara no podría perdonármelo.

Fawn: Esta bien- se secó las pocas lágrimas que caían- prometo no hacer nada tonto.

Milori: Así me gusta.

Fawn: Aun no entiendo como lo haces.

Milori: ¿Cómo hago qué?

Fawn: Merloc fue el que te quito un ala y aun así vives en paz y sereno.

Milori: Jaja lo que pasa es que mi deuda con el la salde hace tiempo. ¿Tengo que recordarte que le saque un ojo?

En unos de sus encuentros con Merloc, Milori le había sacado un ojo. No lo había hecho por motivo de venganza; si no que lo hizo por defensa.

Fawn: Mmm…no sé si con eso me bastaría.

Milori: Pues a mí sí. Un ala por un ojo, es un precio justo.

Fawn: Como tú digas.

Luego de su conversación Milori y Fawn regresaron con Sled y el resto del equipo para comenzar con el plan. El equipo estaba conformado por Fawn, Sled, Vidia, Spike, Clank, Bobble, Elwood, Periwinkle y otros Rebeldes.

Milori: Muy bien, observen esto- saco un plano donde mostraba como era el castillo de Alister tanto fuera como por dentro.

Vidia: ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Milori: Tengo un espía secreto entre los guardias del Rey.

Spike: ¿Quién es el espía?

Milori: Si te lo dijera ya no sería secreto.

Spike no hizo caso a ese comentario.

Milori: Primero que nada nos dividiremos en grupo. Fawn, Sled, Clank y Bobble irán conmigo. Después serán Spike y Periwinkle. Por ultimo serán Vidia y Elwood.

Vidia: ¿Por qué yo con Elwood?

Elwood: ¿Disculpa?

Milori: ¡Basta!...Continuemos con esto.

Después de que Milori terminara de explicarles el plan, todos fueron a preparar sus cosas. Milori tenía mucha confianza en el equipo y estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien. Ninguno de ellos había pasado por la mejor infancia, todos habían sufrido mucho el último tiempo. La familia de Sled había muerto en un incendio, los guardias del Rey habían quemado su casa y él había sido el único sobreviviente. A Vidia, un campesino la encontró en el bosque cuando era una bebe, este le dio cariño y amor pero una vez, por intentar robar un pedazo de pan para que ella pudiera comer, los guardias acabaron con su vida. Periwinkle por otro lado había perdido a sus padres de pequeña, la única familia que tenía era una hermana que hacía tiempo llevaba desaparecida. En cuanto a Fawn, su madre había muerto al darla a luz y su padre, Taron, fue lo único que tuvo hasta que Merloc acabo con él. Spike, Elwood, Clank y Bobble se habían criado en con los Rebeldes.

Mientras tanto en el castillo se estaban preparando para una fiesta de máscaras donde se conmemoraba otro año desde que Alister asumió al trono. Alister estaba orgulloso por lo que había logrado en todo sus años, no le interesaba para nada que el pueblo estuviera pasando por hambre o sufriendo. Iba a celebrar con personas de mucha importancia. Todo en esa noche tenía que ser perfecta, sin ningún tipo de interrupción,

Merloc era uno de sus mejores soldados. Solo a él le confiaba sus secretos, sus planes y todo tiempo de cosas que nadie más sabía. Alister, incluso, le había pedido que vigilara su hijastra, Clarión, pues esta tendía a desobedecerla y más de una vez la había sorprendido intentando salir del catillo. Ese día Alister estaba en su oficina junto con Merloc controlando que todos los guardias estuvieran listos en caso que algo saliera mal.

Merloc: Los guardias estarán en cada esquina del salón y habrá otros vigilando los pasillos.

Alister: Perfecto, si llegas a aparecer algún Rebelde quiero que lo traigan ante mí.

Merloc: Esta bien su alteza- hizo una reverencia.

Merloc salió de su habitación para buscar a Terence.

Merloc: Quiero que busques a Silvermist y lleven a la Princesa Clarión al salón donde se celebrara la fiesta.

Terence: En estos momentos estoy vigilando los pasillos del palacio señor.

Merloc: Pues entonces busca a Silvermist y mientras lo haces, patrulla por todo el palacio.

Terence: Esta bien señor, como usted ordene.

Terence hizo exactamente lo que Merloc le ordeno. No encontraba a Silvermist por ningún lado. Se distrajo unos segundos y, acusa de esto, se chocho con Tinkerbell. Terence abrió los ojos de par en par al verla vestida con un hermoso vestido color verde con un moño negro que adornaba su cintura.

Terence: Señorita Bell, lo siento mucho- hizo una reverencia

Tinkerbell: Descuida Terence no tienes de que disculparte.

Terence: Esta bien señorita.

Tinkerbell: Deja de hacer eso.

Terence: ¿Hacer qué señorita?

Tinkerbell: Eso, deja de ser tan formal. Dime Tink o Tinkerbell.

Terence: Mmm…lo pensare.

Tinkerbell: No tienes remedio- movió negativamente la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

Tinkerbell siguió su camino mientras Terence la veía alejarse.

¿?: Verdaderamente, no tienes remedios.

Terence: Basta Silv- no necesitaba darse vuelta para saber que la que le hablaba era ella.

Silvermist: Aiii por favor Terence ¿Cuándo le dirás lo que sientes?

Terence: No sé de qué me hablas.

Silvermist: Eres un testarudo.

Terence: Como digas. Tenemos que buscar a la princesa y llevarla a la fiesta.

Silvermist: Entonces, hay que seguir a Tinkerbell- apunto con el dedo el camino por donde había ido Tink- de seguro tuvo que ir hasta la habitación de Clarión.


	3. El baile de mascaras

_**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**_

**Nanu: Tampoco tengo tanta imaginación jeje.**

**Kryo de Jamir: Exactamente, Taron ayudo a Milori a seguir a delante y es el padre de Fawn. Por eso Milori le tiene aprecio, ya sé que en la película no tienen nada que ver pero en este fic quiero hacer muchas cosas diferentes. **

**En la historia Clarión y Milori, pretenden tener una edad diferente a la que se muestra en la película.**

_**La canción que aparece en el capítulo es de ****Richard Marx y se llama Right here waiting. ****Sí, me gusta la música de los ochenta y no me avergüenza decirlo. **_

_**El baile de mascaras**_

Clarión estaba mirándose al espejo mientras se cepillaba el cabello esperando el momento para bajar al salón donde se celebraría la fiesta. Ese baile le aburría mucho, siempre pasaba lo mismo. Su padrastro le decía a Merloc que la vigilara y que bailara con ella; tampoco podía hablar con otras personas que no fuera su prima Rosetta y Tinkerbell, quien la traba como su hermana. La vida que tenía no le gustaba para nada. No tenía muchos amigos, tampoco podía salir del palacio sola, los hombres no podían acercarse a ella y tenía que hacer lo que Alister le ordenaba. Al terminar de cepillarse se puso su corona y se levantó para observar su vestido largo color plateado que combinaba con su marcara dorada.

Se sintió un golpe en la puerta.

Clarión: Pasa.

Tinkerbell entro a la habitación.

Tinkerbell: Cielos estas muy bella.

Clarión: Gracias, tú también lo estás.

Tinkerbell: ¿Algún Sparrowman al que quieras conquistar?- dijo un tono de broma.

Clarión: Jaja muy graciosa- su tono era irónico- sabes que ni siquiera puedo acercarme a ellos.

Tampoco le interesaban muchos Sparrowman. El único que le había hecho sentir algo fue aquel valiente Sparrowman que la salvo de un halcón llamado Milori. Pero sabía que tener un algo con él era imposible, Milori era un Rebelde, su padrastro jamás lo aceptaría. Además, de seguro Milori ya se había olvidado de ella y quizás estaría con otra hada mucho más bonita.

Tinkerbell: ¿Te sucede algo?

Clarión: No, para nada.

La puerta sonó otra vez.

Clarión y Tinkerbell: Pasen.

Se hicieron presentes Terence y Silvermist. Aunque ellos dos eran soldados del Rey, eran muy amigos de Tinkerbell y Clarión.

Terence: Princesa Clarión, se nos pidió que la escoltáramos hasta el salón.

Clarión: Saben que no es necesario.

Silvermist: Pero también sabes cómo es Merloc y tu padre.

Tinekerbell: Descuida Clarión, tengo el presentimiento de que esta noche todo será diferente.

Clarión: Espero que si ¿Dónde está Rosetta?

Silvermist: Ya está en el salón junto con Gliss e Iridessa.

Clarión: Bueno, entonces no perdamos más tiempo.

El salón era enorme y había muchas personas. De un lado estaba el trono del Rey, pero Alister no estaba sentado en él. Del otro lado estaban otras hadas tocando Música

Milori, Fawn, Sled, Clank y Bobble entraron al baile sin problema. Milori llevaba un traje negro capa blanca para tapar su ala rota con un antifaz celeste. Sled llevaba un traje gris con una máscara roja. Clank usaba un traje verde con mascara marrón mientras que Bobble llevaba un traje marrón con mascara verde. Fawn, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, se puso un vestido color negro y usaba un antifaz azul.

Milori: Muy bien, quiero que se dispersen por el salón. Manténganse serios ante cualquier conversación con desconocido y vigilen a los guardias.

Sled, Fawn, Bobble y Clank: Si señor- se dispersaron por el salón.

Sled se fue con Fawn para un lado y Bobble se fue con Clank para otro.

Clank: Oye Bobble, mira toda asa comida- señalo a la mesa donde había mucho aperitivos- vayamos a comer algo.

Bobble: Clank, tenemos que vigilar a los guardias no vinimos a comer la comida, vinimos a robar la comida.

Clank: ¿Y porque no guardamos esa comida en nuestros bolsillos? estaríamos robándola

Bobble: Por qué no es exactamente esa comida la que vinimos a robar.

Clank: Pero tengo hambre.

Bobble: ¡Ya basta!

Mientras tanto Fawn y Sled miraban a los guardias caminando de un lado al otro. El silencio estaba incomodando a ambos.

Sled: Oye Fawn, tu eres una mujer.

Fawn: ¡Que gusto que lo notaras!

Sled: No…quiero decir, no me refiero a eso…a lo que voy es que, eres una mujer y no te gustan nada de vestidos o todas esas cosas y a mí siempre me llamo la atención…

Fawn: Ya ve al grano.

Sled: ¿Por qué no te gusta nada de eso?

Fawn: A Vidia tampoco le gusta.

Sled: Vidia es más seria a diferencia de ti.

Fawn: Eso no tiene nada que ver. A mí no me gusta usar vestido porque soy a si no tengo una razón…y creo que a Vidia le pasa lo mismo. De todas formas sigo siendo mujer- camino hacia delante un poco ofendida por el comentario.

Sled: Lo siento, ya.

Milori se quedó parado en una esquina observando a la gente, no podía distinguir quien era Alister con tantas máscaras y Merloc no parecía estar presente, de ser así hubiera visto enseguida el parche que llevaba puesto. Del lado de él estaba Clarión, solo que ninguno sabía quién era el otro.

Clarión: ¿Aburrido?

Milori: Mmm no…es solo que yo soy un poco serio ¿Y tú?

Clarión: Un poco. Me estuve escapando de una persona molesta. Ahora estoy un poco más tranquila porque creo que se fue.

Apenas bajo al salón con Tink y las demás, Merloc empezó a seguirla a todas partes. Por suerte uno de los guardias lo llamo para una emergencia y al dejo tranquila.

Milori: Ouch…bueno, si te vuelve a molestar solo dime.

Clarión: Jejej pues muchas gracias- lo miro de reojo y le pareció apuesto.

Mientras tanto Bobble trataba de que Clank no se distrajera con tonterías.

Bobble: ¡Clank! te dije que tenemos que estar alerta.

Clank: Es que ya estoy aburrido. Aún no pasa nada.

Bobble: Es que aún no es momento tonto.

¿?: Wouw eres enorme- refiriéndose a Clank.

Clank y Bobble se dieron vuelta y vieron a una muchacha como de su edad, pelo blanco atado con una coleta, flequillo al costado, ojos celestes. Llevaba un vestido celeste y usaba una máscara blanca.

Clank: Y tú eres muy pequeña.

¿?: Wouw nadie me había dicho eso antes…soy Gliss ¿Y ustedes?

Clank: Soy Cl…-Bobble le tapó la boca antes que continuara.

Bobble: Se llama Cleto… y yo soy Beto, discúlpanos unos minutos- se dieron vuelta para hablar en privado- sigue vigilando yo me encargo de ella.

Clank: De acuerdo.

Clank se fue y Bobble se quedó para hablar un poco con Gliss. Si Clank hablaba con ella lo más seguro le revelaba que eran Rebeldes.

Bobble: Bueno Gliss, háblame de ti.

Gliss: Me gustan las bellotas.

Bobble: De verdad, que bueno ¿y que te gusta hacer?

Gliss: Me gusta coleccionar bellotas.

Bobble: OOuu…que interesante- no sabía si jugaba con él o directamente esa chica estaba loca.

De pronto la música dejo de sonar. Un Sparrowman que tocaba con los músicos agarro un micrófono hecho de hoja para hablar con los invitados de la fiesta.

Sparrowman: Mejor empiecen a buscarse una pareja porque al siguiente canción será algo romántica.

Lentamente la música sonó otra vez con un tono más tranquilo. El Sparrowman empezó a cantar.

_Oceans apart day after day__  
__And I slowly go insane__  
__I hear your voice on the line__  
__But it doesn't stop the pain__If I see you next to never__  
__How can we say forever_

Gliss: Ooo esa canción es hermosa- tomo la mano de Bobble- ¿Quieres bailar?

Bobble: Abb…bb-bueno

Gliss puso su mano en el hombro de Bobble y este puso la suya en al cintura de ella. Empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música.

Gliss: Beto- suspiro- eres tan lindo.

Bobble: Ttt-tú también Gliss

_Wherever you go__  
__whatever you do__  
__I will be right here waiting for you__  
__whatever it takes__  
__or how my heart breaks__  
__I will be right here waiting for you_

Sled: Fawn, tenemos que bailar. Quedaremos raros si no lo hacemos.

Fawn: Bien pesado mi buen amigo.

Fawn le toco la espalda a un Sparrowman que estaba delante de ella.

Sparrowman: ¿Si?

Fawn: Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sparrowman: Buck.

Fawn: Buck que gusto conocerte, soy Cerecita ¿Bailamos?

Sled no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Bock: Es…está bien.

Fawn tomo a Buck de la mano y dejo solo a Sled.

Sled: No me refería eso- grito mientras Fawn se alejaba.

_I took for granted, all the times__  
__That I thought would last somehow__  
__I hear the laughter, I taste the tears__  
__But I can't get near you now__  
__Oh, can't you see it baby__  
__You've got me goin' crazy_

Milori se sentía raro al tener una chica al lado de él con toda la gente bailando. También sentía curiosidad por aquella joven.

Milori: Amm ¿Quieres bailar?

Clarión: Me encantaría.

Milori tomo a Clarión de la mano y empezaron a bailar con todos los demás. De pronto, los ojos de Milori se conectaron con los de Clarión. Su corazón se aceleró rápidamente, no era la primera vez que veía esos ojos celestes pero a causa de la máscara no podía distinguir quien era. Clarión sentía lo mismo.

Clarión: Eres muy apuesto.

Milori: Bueno, tú lo debes escucharlo muy seguid, pero también eres muy bella.

Clarión: Mmm no…no en realidad.

Milori: Entonces es todo un honor para mí decirle que es muy bella.

_Wherever you go Whatever you do__  
__I will be right here waiting for you__  
__Whatever it takes__  
__Or how my heart breaks__  
__I will be right here waiting for you._

Terence observaba la belleza de Tinkerbell. Ella estaba sentada en una mesa, parecía sentirse aburrida. Terence tenía ganas de estar con ella. Se acordó de la vez que la encontró en el bosque, Tinkerbell no recordaba nada, lo único que sabía de su pasado era su nombre porque llevaba un collar que lo decía. Cuando la llevo al palacio Clarión le pidió a su padre que se quedara con ella.

Silvermist no tardó en darse cuenta de que Terence no paraba de ver a Tink.

Silvermist: Deja de hacerte el difícil y sácala a bailar.

Terence: No se dé qué me hablas.

Silevermist se cansó del comportamiento de Terence. Siempre era lo mismo, siempre que tenía la oportunidad de estar con Tink él se hacia el tonto y respondía con un "no sé de qué me hablas". Para que se dejara de tonterías le dio un pisotón en el pie.

Terence: Auuu ¿Pero qué te pasa?

Silvermist: Ya déjate de hacer el difícil e invítala a bailar.

Terence fue a donde estaba Tinkerbell antes de que Silvermist volviera a pisarle el pie o algo peor, tirarle de los pelos.

Terence: ¿Bailamos señorita Bell?

Tink se paró de la mesa y tomo la mano de Terence.

Tinkerbell: Seguro Terence.

Silvermist se sintió triunfante al ver como aquellos dos tortolos bailaban.

_I wonder how we can survive__  
__This romance__  
__But in the end if I'm with you__  
__I'll take the chance__  
__Oh, can't you see it baby__  
__You've got me goin' crazy._

Sled se quedó atónito con lo que estaba viendo. Era una bella hada con cabello rizado que llegaba hasta debajo de sus hombros de color castaño algo rojizo. Llevaba un vestido rosado y por alguna razón no usaba mascara. La extraña hada estaba bailando con un Sparrowman, se había dado cuenta de que la estaba viendo y le sonrió. Eso fue una señal para Sled. Se acercó a ellos lentamente. Cuando el Sparrowman se dio vuelta, Sled aprovecho a tomar al hada de las manos y llevársela lejos. Se escondieron para que nadie los vea.

Sled: Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero he caído en la belleza de sus ojos verdes.

Hada: Uuu…usted es muy valiente al atreverse hablarme de esa manera mi buen caballero.

Sled: Soy Sled, tengo que confesarle que acabo de enamorarme de su envidiable rostro.

Hada: Jaja soy Rosetta y para mí es un placer conocer a tan hermoso Sparrowman. Pero que podría ofrecerme usted para que no regrese con mi compañero de baile.

Sled: Mi corazón es lo único que puedo ofrecerte en este momento. Pues no poseo mucho de gran valor.

Rosetta: Entonces acepto tu corazón.

Sled le dio un beso en los labios de Rosetta olvidando por completo todo lo que tenía que hacer.

_Wherever you go Whatever you do__  
__I will be right here waiting for you__  
__Whatever it takes__  
__Or how my heart breaks__  
__I will be right here waiting for you_

Milori y Clarión sintieron que estaban volando en el cielo. Apenas termino la canción sus labios estaban a punto de acercase.

Guardias: ¡Rebeldes!- se sintió un grito.

**Ya sé que Rosetta no tiene nada que ver con la reina Clarión pero bueno tengo mis razones. Como dije antes, quiero hacer las cosas totalmente diferentes a como se muestra en la película.**

**Capaz la canción no tenga nada de qué ver con el baile pero no se me ocurrió otra. En parte lo que me gustaba de esa canción por el ritmo, cada uno tiene sus gustos.**

**Me puse ridicula con Rosetta y Sled...bueno, todos tiene su forma de escribir. **


	4. Un secuestro inesperado

**_No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney._**

_**Un secuestro inesperado**_

Milori, Sled y Bobble despertaron de sus trances. Vieron como unos guardias, entre ellos estaba Merloc, traían de los brazos a Vidia y a Elwood. Todos los invitados quedaron sorprendidos ante la interrupción. Alister se abrió paso entre los invitados y se sentó en su trono.

Merloc obligo a Vidia y a Elwood a arrodillarse delante del Rey. Vidia se enfureció al ver el rostro de aquel hombre despreciable con esos ojos amenazantes de color marrón. Alister había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que lo vio, ahora usaba barba y su pelo era corto de color negro. Elwood por otra parte sintió miedo. Alister desenvaino su espada y la puso barbilla de Vidia para mirarla bien.

Alister: Aaa si, eres la hija de aquel campesino ladrón- aparto su espada.

Vidia: ¡No hubiera tenido que robar si tu hicieras las cosas como se deben!- se levantó a los gritos.

Merloc obligo, otra vez y de mala forma, a Vidia a arrodillarse.

Alister: Ten más respeto.

Milori tenía que actuar ya antes de que la cosa se pusiera más grabe pero primero tenía que buscar a sus compañeros. A Clarión no le gustaba nada aquella situación, tenía que detener a su padre antes de que la situación empeorase.

Clarión: Tengo que detenerlo- se sacó la máscara.

Milori se puso rojo al ver que la muchacha con la que estaba bailando era la princesa que había salvado hace ocho años atrás. Clarión intento ir hacia delante pero Milori la detuvo

Milori: Espera- se sacó la máscara.

Clarión: ¿Qué? Tu eres…- Milori le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera continuar.

Milori: Confía en mí.

Con mucha dificultad Sled se separó de Rosetta.

Rosetta: ¿A dónde vas?- lo tomo del brazo.

Sled: Por favor, no me odies por esto.

Sled alejó de Rosetta sin darle tiempo de contestar. Encontró rápido a Clank y a Bobble pero ¿Dónde estaba Fawn? La última vez que la vio se había ido con un tal Buck.

Sled: Díganle a Milori que espere unos minutos para dar la señal, tengo que encontrar a Fawn.

Clank y Bobble asintiero. Sled se paseó por medio salón desesperado por encontrar a Fawn. Vio que detrás de una enorme estatua salía una larga trenza muy familiar. Cuando se acercó más, se encontró con Fawn besándose con el chico que acababa de conocer.

Sled: ¡Fawn!- dijo entre dientes.

Fawn se separó de Buck algo avergonzada por la situación.

Sled: El deber llama- su tono era bastante serio- lo siento Bucky pero Cerecita tiene que venir conmigo de inmediato-tomo a Fawn del brazo.

Buck: Espera- agarro a Fawn del otro brazo- ¿Volveré a verte?

Fawn: Ooo Buck, si el destino no es cruel y me da un mañana seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se fue con Sled.

Fawn, Sled, Bobble y Clank hicieron seña a Milori para que el plan entrara en acción.

Milori: Señorita espero que su visión sobre mí nunca cambie- tomo una bandeja de plata que tenía a mano y la arrojo hacia una ventana. El vidrio se cayó a pedazos ante el impacto. Spike y Periwinkle entraron al castillo por la venta con otros Rebeldes armados. Vidia golpeo a uno de los guardias, luego tomo uno a de las espadas y se la clavo al guardia que tenía a Elwood del brazo.

Elwood: Je libres al fin- tomo otra espada.

Vidia, Elwood, Clank, Bobble, Sled y Fawn se juntaron con Periwinkle y Spike. Milori también se acercó a ellos. Sled se dio cuenta de la decepción en la cara de Rosetta al verlo con los Rebeldes. No, no solo era decepción era tristeza y enfado al mismo tiempo. Los invitados se hicieron a un lado ante el pánico.

Merloc: ¡¿Qué no les dije que vigilaran bien los jardines y la entrada del palacio?!- les dijo a los guardias.

Alister: ¡Silencio!- le ordeno a Merloc, luego miro a los Rebeldes- Quisiera saber ¿Por qué están aquí?

Milori: Alguien tiene que alimentar a tu pueblo.

Alister: Alguien tendría que eliminarlos de la faz de la tierra de una buena vez por todas ¡Guardias…ataquen!

Los guardias del Rey y los Rebeldes empezaron a chocar sus espadas. Milori lucho junto con Vidia con unos cinco guardias a la vez.

Milori: ¿Llegaron a ver algo donde guardan la comida?- dijo mientras peleaba.

Vidia: Si…-pateo a uno de los guaridas- hay suficiente comida como para dos meses y no es todo, también hay algo de medicinas. Encontramos una puerta que da al jardín por ahí podremos escapar.

Milori: No es mala idea, pero primero tenemos que salir de aquí.

A Sled no se le complico tanto pelear con los guardias. Eran una pluma a comparación con otros sujetos con los que había peleado. De repente alguien lo golpea por atrás. Sled se da vuelta para a tacarlo con la espada y se encuentra con Rosetta, también, con una espada en la mano. Sled se detiene antes de hacerle algo.

Sled: No voy hacerte daño.

Rosetta: Aaa que bien, porque yo sí.

Rosetta empezó a atacarlo con la espada, Sled no tuvo otra opción que defenderse. Sus espadas chocaron y se quedaron viéndose a la cara.

Rosetta: Sabes, si hay algo que no soporto son las mentiras.

Sled: Pero yo no mentí, fui sincero con cada palabra que te dije.

A Rosetta no le convenció mucho esa respuesta. Se separó de Sled y siguió luchando.

Clarión, Tink e Iridessa estaban escondidos detrás de una mesa. Clarión buscaba con la vista su padrastro para que parara todo este desastre pero no lo encontraba.

Iridessa: Es nuestro fin, Sabia que esto pasaría…debí haber escuchado a mi madres, debí haberme casado con ese Troll de cuatro orejas e irme de nunca jamás.

Tinkerbell: No estoy segura de que hubieras sido mejor considerando que es difícil vivir con un Troll.

Clarión: Chicas por favor no empiecen ahora, no es un buen momento para entrar en pánico.

Iridessa: ¡ESTE ES UN BUEN MOMENTO PARA ENTRAR EN PANICO!

Clarión y Tinkerbell: ¡Iridessa!

Iridessa: Ya, ya está bien lo siento… ¡Tink! tus alas…están brillando.

Tinkerbell se miró las alas, efectivamente estaban brillando. Periwinkle también se dio cuenta de que su ala estaba brillando. Dejo caer su espada, si sus alas brillaban quería decir que su hermana estaba cerca. Peri trato de buscarla con la mirada pero Spike la agarra del brazo antes de poder encontrarla.

Spike: Ven tenemos problemas por aquí.

Periwinkle: De…de acuerdo- volvió mirar atrás.

Spike: ¿Qué ocurre?

Periwinkle: No, nada vamos- sus alas había dejado de brillar antes de de que Spike lo viera.

Cuando desapareció el brillo de sus alas, Tinkerbell decidió no darle importancia. No le parecía el mejor de los momentos para pensar en cosas extrañas.

Merloc empujo a Milori mientras estaba peleando con otro guardia. Ambos Sparrowman se miraron directamente a los ojos decididos a empezar una batalla. Milori alcanzo a ver a Clarión y se le ocurrió una idea

Merloc: Como siempre terminamos tu y yo cara a cara ¿Por qué tiene que pasar lo mismo siempre?

Milori: No sé, será que ya no puedes vivir sin mí.

Merloc: Muy gracioso.

Los dos empezaron a pelear. Merloc intento clavarle la espada a Milori, pero este la esquiva y lo hace tropezar. Merloc se levanta furioso y vuelve a chocar espadas con su oponente.

Fawn por otra parte vencía a un guardia detrás de otro. Su problema fue cuando Silvermist la ataco. Silv la hizo retroceder y con un duro golpe rompe la espada de Fawn con la suya.

Fawn: Auch- miro su espada rota- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Silvermist: Ja ja yo nací con la espada…ooo bueno no en realidad, pero tú me entiende.

Fawn: ¿Eso de ahí es un mariposa que vuela de noche? – apunto detrás de Silv.

Silvermist: ¿Dónde?- se dio vuelta para mirar y Fawn aprovecho a escaparse.

Fawn vio que Milori estaba en aprietos, Merloc lo tenía acorralado contra la pared. Agarro un plato que tenía a mano y lo partió en la cabeza de Merloc haciendo que se desmaye.

Milori: ¿Qué no dijiste que Merloc sentiría el filo de tu espada?

Fawn: Me la rompieron.

Milori: Aaa bueno, gracias de todas formas.

Fawn: De nada. Tenemos que hacer algo ahora.

Milori: Tengo un plan, reúne a los que puedas y vayan fuera del salón. Vidia los guiara hasta donde está la reserva de comida.

Fawn obedeció la orden mientras Milori fue hasta detrás de la mesa donde estaba escondida Clarión y las otras dos hadas. Iridessa se desmayó al ver aquel extraño.

Milori: No temas, no vengo hacerte daño. Necesito tu ayuda.

Clarión: ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy ayudar a un Rebelde?

Milori: Confía en mí, solo quiero terminar con todo esto.

Clarión no estaba segura de sí confiar en él o no. Tenía dos razones para confiar, la primera era que una vez le había salvado la vida. La segunda es que en la mirada de Milori le transmitía seguridad.

Clarión: Esta bien, te ayudare ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Milori: Tengo que fingir que te secuestro-

Clarión: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! - sintió como Tinkerbell colocaba su mano en el hombro.

Tinkerbell: Por favor no te arriesgues.

Milori: Mira, te prometo que nada malo va a pasarte y voy a liberarte luego. Te juro que lo único que quiero es evitar que se pierdan más vidas- tomo la mano de Clarión.

Clarión: Esta bien. Tink descuida volveré pronto.

Milori puso con cuidado su espada en cuello de Clarión para fingir una amenaza. Por suerte, Alister no estaba presente en la situación y Merloc seguía desmayado.

Milori: ¡Atención todos!- grito.

Los guardias quedaron hechos una piedra al ver que su princesa estaba en peligro. Milori retrocedió unos pasos para ir hacia la puerta.

Milori: Quiero que suelten sus armas y dejen a mis compañeros. De lo contrario, ella sufrirá.

Clarión: Hagan lo que les dice.

Los guardias bajaron sus armas y Los Rebeldes fueron donde estaba Milori. Antes de poder alejarse Gliss agarra a Bobble de la remera

Gliss: Beto, solo quiero decirte que esta ha sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida.

Bobble: Pero soy un Rebelde y además…

Gliss le da un beso los labios dejando a Bobble duro.

Gliss: ¡Te amare por siempre Beto!- lo soltó de la remara.

Clank agarro a Bobble y se fueron del salón junto con los otros Rebeldes. Bajaron hasta el cuarto donde guardaban la comida y tomaron lo necesario antes de que los guardias los atraparan. Salieron por la puerta que Vidia había comentado. Al llegar al jardín Milori llamo a Frost, su lechuza. Antes de partir, le vendo los ojos a Clarión para que no supieran como llegar a su escondite. Se subió con Clarión y partieron hacia _El Refugio_ junto con las otras hadas. Antes de alejarse del todo del jardín, Sled tomo a Fawn del brazo.

Sled: Necesito tu ayuda.

Fawn: ¿Tiene que ser ahora? tenemos que irnos.

Sled tuvo que contarle la situación que paso con Rosetta.

Fawn: Dime la verdad ¿Esa hada está loca o chiflada?

Sled: ¡Fawn! Necesito hablar con ella enserio.

Fawn: Esta bien, te ayudare, aunque creo que eres un ridículo.


	5. Sled y Rosetta

**_No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney._**

**Kryo de Jamir**** y Nanu: Muchas gracias por su comentario y me alegra que se estén riendo.**

**Lamento la demora pero estoy tratando de terminar mi otra historia. Este capítulo solo trata de Sled y Ross como dije en el resumen no es solo un fic de Clarión x Milori. Quiero que resalten estas dos parejas. **

_**Sled y Rosetta**_

Rosetta subió a su cuarto pensando en todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Estaba mal por dos cosas. Una porque Clarión había sido secuestrada y la otra por enterarse de que Sled era un Rebelde. Aquel Sparrowman lo hizo sentir de una manera muy diferente, nadie había sido tan tierno y amable con ella. Había salido con tantos hombres pero ninguno era como Sled. El beso que le dio fue sincero y sus palabras también, sin embargo no sabía si podía confiar en él.

Rosetta: Aii Sled ¿Por qué tienes que ser diferente? ¿Por qué me enamore justo de ti que eres un rebelde?- se sentó en su cama- ¿Qué tienes tu que no tengan otros Sparrowman?-agarro una rosa que tenía en una mesita que estaba al lado de su cama- Me ofreciste tu corazón pero aún no se si eres capaz de ser sincero conmigo.

¿?: Fui sincero en cada palabra.

Rosetta se sobresaltó con un grito al sentir que alguien estaba detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta y vio a Sled que había entrado por la ventana.

Rosetta: Aléjate de mí, ya sabes de lo que soy capaz- lo amenazo con la flor.

Sled le paso su mano por la mejilla de Rosetta. De imprevisto, le dio un beso en los labios y al hada le costó resistirse.

Rosetta: No hagas eso- lo aparto.

Sled: Ya te dije dos veces, fui sincero con cada palabra que dije.

Si Rosetta antes tenía dudas, ahora ya no sabía en qué pensar. Ese Sparrowman no se la hacía fácil. Había escuchado que Los Rebeldes no eran buena gente, que no tenían sentimientos, no eran amables y que tampoco tenían piedad con las personas. Pero además, había otra cosa, un Rebelde había matado a su madre hacía tiempo, o al menos eso es lo que le habían contado. Sled parecía ser un caso contrario a todo lo que ella sabía.

Sled: ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

Rosetta: No sé- se cruzó de brazos- no suelo hablar con Rebeldes.

Sled: No soy solo un rebelde- se arrodillo tomando la mano de Rosetta- también soy como cualquier Sparrowman. Si me aceptas como soy yo te aceptare como eres.

Rosetta: Soy la prima de la princesa Clarión, tus compañeros al acaban de secuestrar ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione a eso?

Sled: Nadie le hará daño- se puso de pie.

Rosetta: Tengo muchas razones para desconfiar de eso.

Sled: ¿Enserio crees que te mentiría? Regrese por ti a pesar de que me atacaste con una espada. Incluso me arrodille. Te lo prometo de corazón, la Princesa regresara sana y salva sin ningún tipo de rasguño- la tomo de la mano.

Rosetta ya no podía aguantar más sus encantos. Aunque su cabeza le decía que se alejara, su corazón decía que confiara en él. Sled volvió a dale otro pequeño beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron, Rosetta lo volvió a besar con pasión.

Rosetta: Esta bien, te creo. Confió en que Clarión regresara y en todo lo que has dicho.

Sled: Significa mucho para mí- le beso la mano.

Rosetta: ¿Volveré a verte?

Sled: Claro que sí, yo…

¿?: Eii Sled- se escuchó fuera del cuarto- apresúrate, de lo contrario te buscare y te llevare de las orejas.

Sled: ¿Tenía que ser ahora?- se dijo para sí mismo en voz alta.

Rosetta: ¿Quién es ella?- se podía notar algo de celos en su voz.

Sled: Abb…no nadie, es solo una loca…que viene conmigo…se llama Fawn.

Aunque no sabía quién era o cual era la relación que tenía Sled con esa hada, a Rosetta no le caía nada bien.

Sled: Enserio, es una compañera y también una amiga. Aguárdame un minuto.

Sled fue hasta la ventana. Fawn ya estaba cansada de esperarlo tanto tiempo, ni siquiera entendía como se había dejado convencer tan fácilmente pero sacaría provecho de todo esto.

Sled: ¿Qué no puedes esperar unos segundos?

Fawn: Claro que puedo, pero no puedo esperarte una eternidad.

Sled: Esta bien, de acuerdo. Iré enseguida.

Sled volvió con Rosetta, quien aguardaba impacientemente.

Sled: Tengo que irme ahora, pero prometo que volveré a verte.

Rosetta: ¿Cuándo y Dónde?

Sled: Al medio día, pasado mañana. En el valle de la Luna, cerca de la cascada.

Rosetta: Ahí te veré ahí entonces.

Se despidieron con otro largo y dulce beso. Sled salió de la habitación y fue junto a Fawn _Al Refugio. _Rosetta lo vio alejarse, cuando se perdió en la vista ella dejo escapar una risa de alegría. Luego regreso a su cama pensando en su nuevo amor. Sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta y dejo pasar a Gliss y a Iridessa.

Iridessa: ¿Cómo estás?

Rosetta: Enamorada- olio la flor.

Gliss: Aaaa…yo también lo estoy.

Rosetta: Lo mío es más complicado, es un amor prohibido. Me enamore de un Rebelde.

Gliss: ¡ AAAA! yo también.

Iridessa: ¡¿Qué ambas se volvieron locas?! Y si los guía hacia una trampa o quizás las estén utilizando para luego comérselas… ¡Vuelvan a la realidad!

Gliss: Nooo- suspiro- Beto es todo lo contrario- le quito al rosa a Rosetta- él es el hombre de mis sueños. Es incluso lo más lindo que me paso, además desde mi colección de bellotas.

Iridessa: ¿Beto? Con ese nombre ya creo que es un demente.

Rosetta: Mi Sled es diferente- recupero la flor- además de ser apuesto es dulce, amable y tierno.

Gliss: Beto- le quito la flor otra vez.

Rosetta: Sled- volvió a recuperar la flor.

Iridessa agarro la flor y la rompió en el aire. Los pétalos caían enfrente de Rosetta y Gliss.

Iridessa: ¡Ya bajen de las nubes! Clarión fue secuestrada por Rebeldes y quien sabe que es lo que harán a la pobre esos salvajes.

Rosetta: Oye Gliss ¿No crees que el amor es hermoso?

Gliss: Muy hermoso.

Iridessa se pasó la mano por su cara, era obvio que estaba hablando con un dúo de locas. La situación ya la estaba enfermando pero de todas formas siguió escuchando más cosas acerca de Sled y "Beto", que en realidad es Bobble. Por lo que escuchaba de las dos enamoradas, pensó que quizá los Rebeldes no eran tan malos como parecían pero aún tenía sus dudas.

**Me puse algo tonta con Sled y Rosetta. El próximo cap es de Calrión y Milori. Voy a trata de subirlo pronto.**

**Saludos.**


	6. El mundo de los Rebeldes

_**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**_

**Nanu: Jjaja no sabes la idea que acabas de darme. **

**Kryo de Jamir: Como siempre agradezco tu comentario ;) **

_**El mundo de los Rebeldes**_

Milori le conto todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior a Hada Gary, el líder de los Rebeldes. Hada Gary estaba satisfecho con lo que habían logrado, pero la idea de haber secuestrado a la Princesa no le agradó mucho. Los Rebeles y las hadas que habitantes de Pixie Hollow ya no podían vivir así, ya era momento del ataque directo al palacio de Alister y destronarlo de una buena vez.

Gary: Los felicito por su buen trabajo pero ahora es momento de decirles a los Ministros que se preparen para la batalla.

Los Ministros son cuatro personas que están para ayudar con el gobierno del Rey, Se opusieron a Alister desde el primer momento en que asumió el trono. No se consideraban Rebeldes porque eran de una clase social mayor que ellos. Si unían sus fuerzas, las probabilidades de destronar a Alister eran muchas.

Milori: Todavía no es tiempo, lo mejor sería esperar unos cuantos días.

Gary: Pero lo de anoche fue tremendo, mas sabiendo que secuestraste a la Princesa. Alister tomara medidas drásticas.

Milori: Pero los Ministros nos pedirán más tiempo, aún intentan averiguar que paso realmente con la Reina.

Gary: Lo sé- suspiro- esperaremos otro tiempo, cuando creas que sea el momento, atacaremos. Ahora puedes irte.

Cuando Milori estaba por salir hacia la puerta, Hada Gary volvió a hablarle.

Gary: Saluda a la Princesa por mí.

Milori: ¡¿Qué?!

Se dio vuelta a mirar a Hada Gary sin dejar de caminar y se llevó por delante una pila de libros que estaba acomodando Dewey en una repisa. Milori se agacho para volver a apilar los libros algo a avergonzado.

Dewey: Jaja te gusta esa chica.

Milori: Claro que no- salió del cuarto antes de que le dijeran otra cosa.

Dewey miro a Hada Gary.

Gary: Diez monedas a que la besa antes de que la lleve de regreso al palacio.

Dewey: Trato hecho.

Hada Gary estaba en lo correcto, Milori se dirigía a verla Clarión. La había dejado en casa de Hada Mary, una gran amiga suya. Ni Gary ni Dewey estaban equivocados con respecto a Milori. En verdad le gustaba Clarión aunque le costara admitirlo. Había tenido otras novias en el pesado pero ninguna le había hecho sentir lo mismo que Clarión.

Antes de llegar a la casa deicidio pasar por el hospital que quedaba de paso para saber cómo estaban sus compañero después de la pela de anoche. Lo primero que sintió cuando llego fue las quejas de Vidia.

Vidia: Aaaaa…Prilla eso duele- grito.

Prilla: Te dije que no te movieras tanto y no te dolería- replico algo enojada.

Prilla estaba trataba de vedarle una herida que tenía en el brazo pero Vida no se lo hacía fácil.

Vidia: No cariño, tú eres la que no hace las cosas con delicadeza.

Milori: Basta Vidia- se acercó más a las dos hadas- sabes que no es para tanto.

Vidia: Dilo por ti.

Milori: ¿Dónde está Spike? Tengo entendido que también se lastimo.

Prilla: Otras hadas la atendieron, ya se fue hace un rato. Vidia podría haberse ido con ella pero es muy terca.

Milori: Bien. Cuando te desocupes Prilla prepárate, harás la guardia en el bosque.

Prilla: De acuerdo…por cierto ¿Dónde está el dúo dinámico?

Milori: Si te refieres a Fawn y a Sled, pues, como castigo por haberse separado del grupo ayer, los obligue a vigilar la casa de Hada Mary toda la noche por si ocurría algo con la Princesa. Bueno será mejor que las deje, tengo que hacer unas cosas- se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Vidia y Prilla: Mándale saludos a la princesa.

Milori se tropezó con unas cajas que tenía adelante ante el al escuchar comentario. Las miro con mala cara y se fue.

Vidia: Te apuesto diez monedas a que la besa y ella sale corriendo.

Prilla: Trato hecho.

Milori salió del Hospital y fue hasta la casa de Hada Mary. Al llegar se encontró con Sled sentado en el piso apoyado sobre un árbol, por su rostro no parecía nada feliz. Fawn estaba acostada en la rama del mismo árbol sacándole los pétalos a una flor mientras decía "me ama, no me ama". De seguro era eso lo que lo tenía tan serio a Sled.

Sled: No preguntes- Milori siguió de largo como si nada estuviera pasando- Fawn ¿Podrías parar un poco?

Fawn: No, estoy enamorada…me ama no me ama.

Sled sacudió los pétalos que caían enfrente de él. Fawn no mentía, por algún motivo dejaba de pensar en Buck.

Sled: ¿No que habías renunciado a los hombres?

Fawn: Me ama…no, renuncie a los hombres como tú…no me ama.

Sled: Muy graciosa. Luego yo soy el ridículo.

Milori entro en la casa algo nervioso. Después de dejar a Clarión ahí no volvió a hablar con ella. Hada Mary lo recibió con un abrazo.

Milori: ¿Cómo esta ella?

Mary: ¿Ni un hola aunque sea?

Milori: Lo siento, hola ¿Cómo estás?

Mary: Muy bien gracias. Ella está arriba en la habitación pero no quiso desayunar y recién acaba de rechazar el almuerzo-señalo el plato con la comida-. Tampoco parecía muy contenta que digamos.

Milori: Esta bien, tratare de que coma algo- agarro en el plato y subió a la habitación donde estaba Clarión.

Clarión estaba sentada en la cama con malos ánimos. No sabía por cuanto tiempo iba a tener que estar ahí encerrada y tenía miedo de que algo malo le sucediera. Cuando Milori entro a la habitación se cruzó de brazos. Milori se sentó en una silla que estaba delante de ella.

Milori: Hola.

Clarión: Hola- dijo con tono serio.

Milori (suspiro): Tienes que comer algo- le mostro el plato.

Clarión: No tengo hambre.

Milori: Pero tu rostro no refleja eso.

Clarión giro la cabeza a la derecha para ignorar lo que decía. Milori le acerco más el plato de comida.

Milori: Por favor come algo. Cuando termines te llevare a tu hogar.

Clarión: ¿De verdad?- lo miro a los ojos.

Milori: De verdad-levanto una mano- lo prometo.

Clarión: Esta bien pero…solo comeré si tú estás aquí para verme.

Milori la miro extrañado.

Clarión: ¿Qué? No me gusta estar sola.

Milori: Esta bien.

Milori no dijo una sola palabra mientras Clarión comía. Por las expresiones de la Princesa no parecía desagradarle. Cuando termino salieron de la casa, no sin antes despedirse de Hada Mary. Fawn y Sled seguían en el mismo lugar haciendo las mismas cosas.

Milori: Creo que ya fue suficiente castigo por una noche. Ya pueden irse, más tarde los necesitare.

Fawn: Genial- se paró de un salto- si alguien me necesita estaré con Slate, necito una espada nueva.

Sled: Yo iré aaa…tengo que hacer algo.

Mientras se alejaban Sled se dio vuelta ver a Milori.

Sled: Te apuesto diez monedas a que se besan.

Fawn: Trato hecho, aunque conozco a Milori de memoria tengo una sebera idea de cómo va terminar esto.

Antes de irse, Clarión quiso dar un paseo por _El Refugio_. Los ciudadanos parecían agradables, las casa eran sencillas pero lindas. Había niños jugando por todas partes. Otras hadas estaban entrenando con espadas o con arco y flecha. Todo eso era diferente a lo que se imaginaba. Merloc le había contado que ese lugar era terrible y oscuro. También le dijo que si uno entraba ahí no salía vivo. Sin embargo, toda esa gente, no tenía un pelo de malo.

Clarión: Yyy ¿Tu eres el líder de todo esto?

Milori: No, yo soy solo un soldado. No quiero presumir pero soy uno de los mejores.

Clarión: Amm bien, te creo. Solo alguien muy fuerte puede pelear con Merloc continuamente.

Milori: ¿Cómo sabes que peleo con él continuamente?

Clarión: Sss se queja de ti todo el tiempo.

Milori: Lo sabía, no puede vivir sin mí.

Clarión rio ante el comentario. Después de tanto caminar se quedaron sentados en un banco para descansar un rato.

Clarión: ¿Tienes familia?

Milori: Bueno, se podría decir que la mayoría de las personas de aquí son como mi familia.

Clarión: Entonces…somos casi iguales. No tienes una madre o padre.

Milori: Eso es verdad, aunque, tuve dos personas que me trataron igual que a un hijo. Dewey por ejemplo me educo cuando estaba solo. Y Taron me ayudó mucho cuando perdí mi ala.

Clarión: Lo siento por eso.

Milori: ¿Por qué? ¿Por el ala? Jaja no te preocupes, no hay rencor. Taron solía decirme que la venganza y el rencor solo te llevan al odio.

Clarión: Parece que es un gran hombre.

Milori: Era un gran hombre, falleció hace un año. Sacrifico su vida por la de su hija.

Clarión: Uii perdón yo...-se detuvo unos segundos- ¿Fue uno de los soldados de Alister verdad?

Milori: Si, prefiero no dar el nombre.

Aunque no se lo había dicho, Clarión sabía que el responsable de esa muerte era Merloc. Solo él era capaz de hacer eso.

Clarión: ¿La niña como esta?

Milori: Intenta controlar el odio que tiene, pero en algún momento la bomba que tiene en su corazón explotara. En realidad no es la única, hay más de uno con el mismo problema y los mismos sentimientos.

Clarión: Eso es terrible.

Milori: Bueno, será mejor te lleve de regreso.

Como lo había hecho la última vez, Milori le vendo los ojos a Clarión para que no encontrara el camino hacia _El Refugio. _Sabía que Clarión no era mala persona pero igual no quería arriesgarse. Al llegar al bosque, Milori le indico el camino hacia el palacio. Él no podía acompañarla, si lo hacía los guardias podrían atraparlo. Antes de alejarse, Clarión le dio un beso en la mejilla dejándolo congelado.

Cuando Milori volvió a su hogar, lo primero que le preguntaron fue su había besado a Clarión. Milori respondió con un rotundo "no". Dewey y Fawn ganaron sus monedas. En el caso de Prilla y Vidia ninguna gano nada porque Vidia aposto a que si Milori la besaba Clarión iba a salir volando y Prilla aposto a que si Milori la besaba Clarión se quedaría con él.

Rosetta vio que Clarión llegaba al castillo y corrió a abrazarla. Clarión le conto que todo lo que sabían acerca de los Rebeldes estaba mal. Rosetta le creyó y le comento su loco romance con Sled.

Clarión: ¿Ósea que te enamoraste de un Rebelde?

Rosetta: Creo que ya deje en claro eso.

Clarión: Si si, lo siento pero ¿Volverás a verlo?

Rosetta: Si, mañana al medio día.

Clarión: Entonces iré contigo.

Rosetta: ¿Para qué?

Clarión: Estoy segura de que me encontrare con él.

Rosetta: Bueno, pero tenemos un problema, no podemos salir del castillo

Clarión: No te preocupes, ya tengo un plan.

Después de su conversación con Rosetta fue a hablar con Merloc y su padre. Les conto que no le habían hecho daño y que la habían encerrado hasta que decidieron soltarla en el medio del bosque. También les comento que le habían vendado los ojos por lo que no sabía cómo era _El Refugio_ y donde quedaba. Ambos le creyeron y le dijeron que podía irse.

_**Tengo que aflojarle al chiste de la flor. **_

_**Lo lamento pero Clarión y Milori no se van a besar enseguida.**_

_**Slate es un persona del videojuego Pixie Hollow, si ven en internet van a encontrar algunas imágenes. Va a tener algunas apariciones en esta historia.**_

_**Saludos. **_


	7. Corazón

**_No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney._**

_**Prologo**_

_Ella solo corría, era solo una joven niña con el rostro oculto bajo un capucha con un bebe envuelto en una manta en las manos. Estaba asustada, no por su vida sino por la de su hermana. Corría, corría y corría mientras la lluvia caía. Los soldados del rey la estaban persiguiendo y no sabía dónde ir. Encontró en enorme árbol, la muchacha no estaba segura de lo que estaba por hacer, solo tenía 8 años. Esta de seguro era la decisión más difícil y más costosa que estaba tomando pero era mejor si la atrapaban a ella sola que con su hermana. Abrazo una vez más a la bebe y luego al miro a los ojos._

_¿?: Hermanita- comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo- perdón…por favor perdóname- le dio un beso en la frente-. Te juro, que si salgo viva de esto te buscaré, lo prometo._

_Dejo a la bebe dentro de un hueco que estaba en el árbol junto con una nota. La muchacha se quitó un collar con el dije de un águila que, en el medio, tenía un cristal de color violeta y la coloco sobre el cuello de su hermana. _

_¿?: Lo mereces más que yo. _

_Corrió hacia delante pero antes de alejarse miro por última vez el lugar donde se encontraba su hermanita. _

_¿?: Te deseo la mejor de la suertes…Vidia._

_**Fin del Prologo**  
_

_**Corazón**_

Vidia y Spike estaban entrenando con la espada. Por lo general a Vidia le gustaba entrenar más con el arco y la flecha pero siempre le parecía bueno entrenar con la espada. Hasta ahora iban parejas pero Vidia noto algo extraño en los movimientos de su rival. Spike se estaba mareando y agitanado al mismo tiempo.

Vidia: ¡Basta!

Ella quiso dejar de pelear pero Spike la sigue atacando, quería continuar a toda costa. Se sintió el ruido del acero de sus espadas al chocar y se quedaron mirando al rostro de manera desafiante.

Vidia: ¡Te está dando otro ataque, ya para!

Spike: Olvídalo, solo continua.

Spike siente un fuerte dolor en el pecho, su visión era borrosa y se desmaya, justo antes de caer al piso alguien la sostiene por la cintura. Era Stone, un Sparrowman de cabello rubio ligeramente despeinado en la parte de arriba, cortó a los lados y los ojos eran color ámbar. Llevaba puesto un collar con el dije de un león que a su vez tenía un cristal de color celeste. Tenía una remera marrón, pantalones azules y su calzado era de color negro.

Stone: ¿Por qué nunca haces lo que te dicen?

Spike abrió apenas los ojos y luego volvió a cerrarlos. Stone la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla al hospital junto con Vidia.

**Al rato**

Vidia y Stone estaban afuera la habitación donde las hadas sanadoras estaban atendiendo a Spike. Hacía dos años que ella sufría de un problema en el corazón y debido a esto le costaba respirar. Este era su tercer ataque en la semana, según Vidia cuarto porque en el castillo había notado que a Spike le había dado otro sin que nadie lo notara. Stone estaba cansado decirle constantemente que tenía que descansar pero Spike era muy terca.

_**FLASH BACK (Stone POV)**_

Ese día, hace dos años, estaba en la playa con Spike. Ella y yo éramos amigos desde siempre, soy el único que soportaba o, más bien, le agradaba su forma de ser. Me estaba tirando con agua porque le había jugado una broma como suelo hacerlo siempre. Entonces paso lo que paso, Spike se quedó inmóvil unos minutos y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Comenzó inhalar y exhalar aire de forma rápida y también a toser.

Stone: ¡Spike!- la sostuve antes de que callera al agua- ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Qué tienes?!

No podía responderme debido a la tos. Vi que Taron se aproximaba y lo llame desesperado para que me ayudara. Él y yo llevamos a Spike al hospital, me quede en la sala de espera mientras Taron hablaba con las hadas sanadoras. No recuerdo exactamente la cantidad de tiempo que espere ese día solo sé que pareció una eternidad. Me pare de golpe cuando vi a Taron acercarse a mí.

Stone: ¡¿Cómo está?! ¡¿Qué le sucedió?! ¡¿Va a estar bien?!

Taron: Tranquilo-coloco sus brazo sobre mis hombros-, será difícil pero se pondrá bien.

Stone: ¿Enserio?- mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

Taron: Enserio, no te mentiría con algo así.

Ese había sido el primer ataque de Spike y no estoy seguro de lo que hubiera pasado si Taron no hubiera estado en ese momento. Me preocupo por ella desde entonces y casi siempre tengo miedo de que algo le pase. Varios piensan que es algo exagerado mi preocupación pero…_**Me gusta Spike**_.

_**FIND DEL FLASH BACK (fin Stone POV)**_

Vidia: Si Spike no decide operarse de inmediato entonces será mejor que te olvides de ella.

Las palabras de Vidia despertaron a Stone de su transe. La miro de reojo, aunque sonaba cruel sabía que tenía razón, Spike no podía continuar viviendo de esa manera. Vidia se puso de pie.

Vidia: Tengo cosas que hacer.

Stone no respondió solo observo como el hada se marchaba.

Vidia regreso al salón de entrenamiento y busco su arco para practicar. Le iba a tirar flechas a un muñeco parecido a Alister que había hecho ella. Primero le dio a la pierna, eso sería doloroso. Luego le apunto al estómago, le encantaría dispararle ahí. Después le dio justo en la frente, eso sería más que excelente incluso más que fascinante. No, quería darle justo donde le había dado a ella años atrás, quería darle en el corazón. Preparo la flecha en el arco y dirigió su mirada donde se encontraba el corazón de Alister pero justo antes de poder tirarla alguien lanza una flecha donde estaba apuntando. Vidia se da vuelta algo molesta por la interrupción y ve a Prilla con un arco en la mano.

Prilla: Parece que te gane.

Vidia: ¿No tienes otra persona a quien molestar?

Prilla: Mmm…no.

Vidia soltó un suspiro de disgusto.

Vidia: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Prilla: Iré al pueblo a repartir comida para los aldeanos con Hada Mary ¿Quieres venir?

Vidia: No, tengo que dar la clase a algunos buenos para nada.

Prilla: Esta bien pero antes de irme…

Prilla se acercó más a Vidia y le entrego algo que aprecia ser un regalo.

Prilla: Feliz cumpleaños.

Vidia: No se lo dijiste a nadie ¿Vedad?

Prilla: No, mis labios están sellados.

Prilla salió del salón de entrenamiento para irse con Hada Mary al pueblo. Vidia abrió el regalo, era una pulsera de plata que de seguro no valía mucho pero igual era un lindo gesto. Tenía un mensaje escrito: "Vida, 18 años". Normalmente a ella no le gustaba festejar su cumpleaños, recibir regalos u algo parecido debido a su pasado pero con Prilla…por ella sentía una debilidad, eso era diferente. Además, en realidad, esta era la fecha de cuando la habían encontrado en el bosque.

¿?: Es bonito verte sonreír.

Vidia: Cierra la boca Elwood- vio que estaba sentado en unos asientos. De segur había venido con Prilla y ella no lo había notado.

Elwood: Solo quería decirte Feliz cumpleaños.

Vidia: Si se lo dices a alguien te mato.

Elwood: ¿Bromeas? Valoro mi vida.

Prilla y Elwood eran las únicas personas que sabían sobre el cumpleaños de Vidia, o al menos eso pensaba ella porque al Sparrowman le constaba mantener la boca cerrada y sabía que su secreto no iba a durar para siempre.

**Mientras tanto en el hospital.**

Los ojos de Spike se abrieron lentamente. Otra vez estaba en la habitación de un hospital y lo peor de todo es que el día anterior había tenido que venir para que le revisaran algunas heridas que se había hecho en el castillo. Giro su cabeza a un lado y vio a Stone observándola.

Spike: ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Stone: Hace bastante… ¿Me extrañaste?

Spike: No, fueron las 48 horas más felices de toda mi vida.

Stone dejo escapar una pequeña risita. El hada se sentó en la cama y abrazo sus rodillas, tenía un severo presentimiento de lo que su amigo le iba a decir. El Sparrowman se sentó al lado de ella.

Stone: Tienes que operarte.

Spike: No voy hacerlo- miro para abajo para no tener que ver el rostro de Stone.

Stone: ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan caprichosa?- dijo con tono algo enojado- Por favor Spike es por tu bien.

Spike: ¡Ya lo sé!- grito enojada- ¡Me lo dicen todo el todo el tiempo no necesito que me lo recuerdes!

Stone: ¡¿Entonces por qué no te operas de una vez?!

Spike: ¡POR QUE TENGO MIEDO!

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Stone vio a Spike llorando. Se acercó más a ella y la abrazó. Spike oculto su cara en el hombro del Sparrowman.

Stone: Todo saldrá bien, yo estaré aquí.

Stone coloco sus manos en la cara de Spike y con uno de sus dedos le seco algunas lágrimas. En este tipo de situaciones Spike lo hubiera mandado a volar o algo peor pero no quería hacer nada. Stone se inclinó más a ella y le dio un beso.

Spike: Aún creo que eres un tarado- dijo al separarse.

Stone: Jaja vamos…estoy seguro de que me Extrañaste.

**Los collares que tienen Vidia y Stone significan algo pero no voy a decirlo hasta después. Por supuesto no son los únicos que los tienen. Perdón si no hubo mucho Clarión y Milori, es que quiero darles una historia a algunas hadas. **

_**Kryo de Jamir:**_** Es que vi la película del tesoro perdido y me imagine a Milori en esa situación entonces lo escribí en el fic XP. Tengo pensado varios comentarios para Milori…no sé si graciosos pero los va a decir igual. **

_**Mil Rosas:**_** Voy a tratar de que se besen lo antes posible pero…no prometo nada.**

_**Nanu:**_** Descuida, te vas a dar cuenta enseguida cual es la idea que me diste. **


	8. Nota

**Hola a todos, perdón si esto no es un capitulo pero por ahora estoy algo complicada con los deberes y otras cosas, así que voy a darle un pausa a esta historia por un tiempo. Voy a tratar de renovarla pronto y también espero tener varios capítulos hechos así puedo subirlo seguidos. ****De verdad lo siento =(**

_**Grandiosa:**_** Gracias por el comentario, acepto ideas pero te comento que Alister tiene otros planes para Clarión eso te lo puedo asegurar. Con respecto a como surgió el amor de Clarión y Milori, bueno voy a tratar de explicar un poco más de como surgió su amor. Saludos**

**Saludos a todos  
**


	9. Hermanas

**_No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney._**

**_Hola a todos, les dejo otro capítulo. Hubiera preferido que fuera de otra forma pero aún estoy algo apretada con los trabajos escolares. Espero que les guste._**

**_Prologo_**

_Terence estaba explorando los alrededores del bosque. Al llegar al lago, nota algo extraño, había una muchacha herida e inconsciente. Rápidamente Terence corre hacia ella para ayudarla. La analiza detenida mente, tenía un duro golpe en la cabeza. Mira alrededor de su cuello y se dio cuenta que tenía un collar con el dije de una campana que a su vez tenía un cristal de color verde y en los bordes decía Tinkerbell. _

_Terence: Eres…uno de ellos._

_Terence guardo el collar en su bolsillo y tomo a Tinkerbell en sus brazos para llevarla al castillo. _

_**Hermanas**_

Peri estaba sentada en el porche de la casa del árbol que había construido con su hermana mirando el río. Desde que había dejado el castillo de Alister que no dejaba de pensar en ella. Tink había desaparecido cuando ella y Peri estaban siendo perseguidas por uno de los guardias. Por accidente, ambas, se habían separado intentando escapar de ellos. Peri no supo nada más de Tinkerbell después de ese día, pero jamás creyó que había muerto. Observo el collar que tenía puesto, era parecido al que Tink usaba solo que en vez de una campana y un cristal verde era un copo de nieve con un cristal celeste en el medio. Tinkerbell era lo único que tenia de su familia y se había prometido a encontrarla constara lo que costara. Ahora tenía una pista, su hermana podría encontrarse en el castillo de Alistes.

¿?: Sabía que te encontraría ahí.

Esa voz amigable saco de todos sus problemas a Peri. Se dio vuelta y vio a un Sparrowman morocho con flequillo al costado y en él resaltaba un mechón rojo. El muchacho era flaco alto, ojos rojos. Usaba una remera azul con un chaleco negro, pantalones marrones y botas iguales a las de Milori.

Periwinkle: ¡Ziro!- peri salto a sus brazos de felicidad.

Ziro: ¿Cómo estás?- dijo sin soltarla.

Periwinkle: Contenta ahora que te veo ¿y tú?

Ziro: Igual.

Periwinkle: ¿Cuándo llegaste?- se separaron.

Ziro: Hace unos treinta minutos, quería que fueras la primera en saberla pero tuve que hablar con hada Gary antes y ahora tengo que hablar con Milori.

Periwinkle: ¿Y Stone?

Ziro: Bueno, Stone esta con Spike y no es bueno molestar a la feliz pareja…oye, que te parece si vamos al salón de entrenamiento y de paso hablamos.

Periwinkle: Seguro.

Ziro y Periwinkle se conocían desde pequeños. Él había crecido entre los rebeldes y cuando Peri llego, junto con su hermana, a _El Refugio_ se habían hecho inseparables. Ziro fue la persona que más estuvo a su lado cuando Tink desapareció.

Milori estaba observando la clase de Vidia. El hada le enseñaba a otras hadas a tirar con el arco y la flecha. Hasta ahora, ninguno podía dar bien al blanco.

Vidia: Ustedes sí que son patéticos y dan lastima. Llevan dos semanas practicando y aún no saben dar bien al blanco, yo para ese entonces ya lo hacía con los ojos cerrados.

Milori reía ante la situación, había una enorme diferencia entre la manera de entrenar de Vidia y las otras hadas. Vidia practicaba día y noche sin parar mientras que los demás practicaban una vez a la semana.

Fawn estaba al lado de Milori observando la clase y sintió un poco de curiosidad con lo que había ocurrido entre él y Clarión el día anterior.

Fawn: yyyy ¿Pudiste conciliar bien el sueño anoche?

Milori: Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Fawn: Ammm no sé, quizás estabas pensando en tu princesa azul.

Milori: Ya déjate de bromas- frunció el ceño.

Fawn: Aii vamos, es obvio que…

Ziro la tomo por la cintura antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. El muchacho empezó a pasarle la mano por la cabeza para despeinarla. Fawn termino empujando a Ziro para que se alejara de ella. Peri y Milori largaron una carcajada.

Fawn: Y yo que creí que un viaje te cambiaria las neuronas-dijo acomodándose el pelo.

Ziro: Vamos Fawn, solo estoy jugando.

Fawn volvió su mira a Milori ignorando por completo el comentario de Ziro.

Fawn: Ya enserio, invítala a salir.

Peri: ¿A quién?

Fawn: A la princesa.

Ziro: ¿La pricesa Clarión?- miro a Milori con curiosidad-¿Tienes algo con la hijastra de Alister?

Milori: ¡No!

Fawn: Si, tu corazón late por volver a cruzarse con los ojos celestes de Clarión.

Milori: ¿Cuándo te convertiste en la doctora corazones? Además, siempre has odiado a mis novias.

Fawn: Esa ni siquiera eran mujeres, eran cuervos. Clarión es una gema en todos los sentidos.

Ziro: Jojojjo estoy muy de acuerdo contigo Fawn. Creo que la peor de todas era esa pelirroja con rulos.

Periwinkle: No, yo creo que la peor era la primera de todas las que tuviste Milori.

Fawn: Pues para mí la que era todo un monstruo era esa que tenía una sola ceja.

Milori: Ya basta los tres, eran mis novias. Fawn tu ni siquiera puedes opinar, tu última relación duro cuatro días.

Fawn: Y créeme que no hay día que me arrepienta de esa relación.

Sled llego en ese momento para unirse a lo conversación. Aunque en realidad buscaba a Fawn para poder salir del _Refugió_ e ir al valle de la luna sin que nadie lo notara. En realidad quería ir solo pero necesitaba de alguien para ir al bosque en caso de que aparecieran algunos guardias y no quería volver a contar la misma historia romántica a otra persona. Le hizo seña con la cabeza para que fueran a hablar en privado. Fawn entendió eso, así que se fue con Sled y dio por terminado el asunto de Clarión. Periwinkle aprovecho para hablar de su hermana y Milori la escucho atentamente sin interrupción.

Milori: Significa que tendremos que entrar otra vez al castillo.

Periwinkle: No, no quiero arriesgar a los Rebeldes solo por una persona y por cosa mía. Tiene que haber otra solución.

Ziro: ¿Qué no me dijiste una vez que tenías un espía?

Milori: No puedo ordenarle ese tipo de misión, sería muy arriesgado para su identidad y Merloc los mantiene vigilados a todo el tiempo.

Periwinkle: ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

Milori: Secuestraré a un soldado.

Periwinkle y Ziro: ¡¿Qué?!

Milori: ¿Qué tiene? Ya secuestre a una princesa. Un guardia será pan comido.

Ziro: Harás que te corten la cabeza.

Milori: Ya la perdí hace tiempo según me han dicho. Ahora- tomo un arco y un estuche con flechas- voy al bosque a traer ese guardia y al dúo dinámico.

Periwinkle: ¿Fawn y Sled? ¿Cómo sabes que se fueron al bosque?

Milori: Lo supuse por la forman en que se miraron hace unos minutos. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer.

Ziro: Pero tengo que decirte lo que me contaron los Ministros. Mandaron dos personas al castillo que están intentando encontrar pistas sobre la muerte de la Reina.

Milori: Lo discutiremos luego.

En el castillo, Tinkerbell no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado en el baile de máscaras. Ese brillo en sus alas significaba algo y, por alguna razón, tenía algo que ver con su pasado. Terence la había encontrado herida en el bosque cerca del río. Después despertó en la habitación de Clarión sin saber quién era o de donde venía. Necesitaba hablar con Clarión, ella era la única que podía ayudarla. Mientras iba caminando para la habitación de la princesa paso por la oficina de Alistes. La puerta estaba entre abierta y pudo notar en al Rey y Merloc.

Merloc: ¿Está seguro de lo que dice señor?

Tinkerbell sintió algo de curiosidad por la conversación y se quedó detrás de la puerta escuchando.

Alister: Seguro, así mis planes serán más sencillos.

Merloc: Pero…señor es casi una locura.

Alister: Jajaj ¿Cuánto piensas que puede llegar a durar?

Merloc largo una risa maligna. Tinkerbell se asustó con el comentario y termino yéndose ¿A que se estaban refiriendo? ¿Sería buena idea decírselo a alguien? Iba a tener que hablar con Clarión sobre esto. Retomo su camino a la habitación de la Princesa para hablar con ella enseguida.

Silvermsit estaba vigilando los pasillos del palacio. De repente, alguien la toma por detrás. Era Buck.

Silvermist: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Buck: Vengo de parte de los Ministros.

Silvermist: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Buck: ¿Quieren saber si encontraste algo?

Silvermist: No, no pude hacerlo. Merloc me vigila todo el tiempo y Terence también. Cualquier movimiento en falso puede ser peligroso ¿Averiguaste algo la noche del baile?

Buck: Ppp…pues- trago saliva- no pude hacerlo.

Silvermist: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no? Era tu trabajo hacerlo.

Buck: Me quede bailando con una chica y me enamore - soltó de golpe.

Silvermist: Aaii por favor- no podía creerlo- así no llegamos a nada ¿Quién es la chica?

Buck: No sé su nombre.

Silvermist: Es broma ¿Verdad?

Buck: No, bueno…me dijo que se llamaba Cerecita pero luego vino otro tipo y la llamo Fawn y después volvió a llamarla Cerecita. Así que no tengo idea de cuál es su verdadero nombre.

Silvermist: Aguarda un segundo ¿Cómo era esa chica?

Buck: Usaba vestido negro, su cabello era castaño y tenía una trenza.

Silvermist: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Buck se asustó con ese grito.

Silvermist: Olvídala Buck, esa es una mentirosa Rebelde. Me dijo que había una mariposa que vuela de noche detrás de mí y cuando me di vuelta no había nada.

Buck: Te das cuenta que "mariposa que vuela de noche" apenas tiene sentido ¿Verdad?

La conversación de ambos fue interrumpida por la voz de Clarión. Buck se fue antes de que lo vieran.

Clarión: Silvermist, que bueno que te encuentro. Necesito que me ayudes a salir del palacio.

Silvermist: Pero te puedes meter en problemas.

Clarión: Por favor, no puedo hacerlo sin ti y eres la única en quien confió.

Silvermist: Mmm…está bien.

**Okey, si puedo la semana que viene tratare de subir otro capítulo pero no estoy muy segura. Solo para que se queden tranquilos no pienso abandonar esta historia. **

**_Beatriz:_ Aún no he olvidado lo que te prometí acerca de Clarión y Milori. Si puedo tratare de ponerlo en el próximo capítulo o a más tardar el que le sigue. Saludos.**

**__****Kryo de Jamir: ** Gracias por esperar y perdón por la demora. Saludos. 


End file.
